


Leviathan

by NKI_Stories



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Cuddles, Digital Art, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Kakashi Week 2020, Kakashi basicly proposes, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sailor AU, Sailors, THERE IS ART, alternative universe, healing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKI_Stories/pseuds/NKI_Stories
Summary: Iruka had always thought they were just horror stories, created by pirates to keep their smuggling sector clear from prying eyes.The shriek they all just witnessed made him reconsider his beliefs. There was only one thing that fit the description of that sound that came to Iruka’s mind. Something described as larger than the largest of whales, shaped like something between a serpent and the dragons of myth. A creature said to have glowing yellow eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. A beast known to bring only death.Leviathan
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 34
Kudos: 128
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot give enough thanks to **RenGoneMad** for being such an amazing beta for this! This would never have been finished without all your help! Thank you so much for making this a better story!  
>  _(If there are any mistakes or errors left, those are totally my own)_
> 
> I have had this idea for quite some time, but never managed to finish it :p Since it is an AU, I thought it would be nice to publish it for Kakashi week and the AU prompt, so here we go! 
> 
> **Also, while I don't think there are any content warnings specifically needed for this, I do ask you to mind the tags.**

Everyone froze as a piercing shriek filled their ears. It was so loud, it broke through the forceful sounds of the waves hitting the side of the ship, the creaking sounds of the masts, and the howling wind of the storm in which they had gotten themselves caught.

Iruka locked eyes with Genma, finding them wide with horror, and Iruka could literally see his skin pale. Iruka was sure he made a similar image, as he felt the fear strike through his body like a bolt of lightning.

For a moment nobody on the deck moved. Iruka had to force his hands to finish the knot he had been working on to secure the sail he had just assisted to furl. The movement seemed to wake everyone from their frozen stupor, and Captain Asuma shouted out orders. Iruka could tell his brother was just as terrified as the rest of them. The panic in his voice was well hidden, but Iruka knew him too well not to notice. 

They all moved with quick motions and trembling hands, most likely because of both the icy wind and the absolute fear that none of them could shake. 

They had all heard the stories of these waters. Most of them were skeptical and had a hard time believing they were true. Iruka certainly hadn’t believed in them. He had always thought of them as horror stories, created by pirates to keep their smuggling sector clear from prying eyes.

The shrieking scream they all just witnessed made him reconsider his beliefs. There was only one thing that fit the description of that sound that came to Iruka’s mind. Something described as larger than the largest of whales, shaped like something between a serpent and the dragons of myth. A creature said to have glowing yellow eyes, and a mouth full of sharp teeth. A beast known to bring only death.

Leviathan. 

Securing the foresail took longer than normal, Iruka’s hands were shaking uncontrollably from the biting wind and the freezing salt-water that splashed from enormous waves hitting the side of the ship.

Lightning lit up the sky, and Iruka’s eyes snapped to look at the horizon, keeping a lookout for both a creature only supposed to exist in nightmares, and their allied ship, The Tactician.

They hadn’t seen the other ship since the storm broke out, but it wasn’t unusual to lose track in this kind of weather. With ominous clouds covering the sky, accompanied by pouring rain and waves bigger than the ship itself, it was impossible to see anything. 

Iruka had been worried about the other crew before, but now he was nothing but absolutely terrified for them. He couldn’t help feeling a crushing pain in his chest, caused by the guilt of knowing he was the one who suggested they hire the other ship for extra protection. They would have gone on their own had they not been carrying a high-value shipment of weapons for the military, and knew that these waters were a gold mine for pirates. Normally they would have brought another crew and ship belonging to the Sarutobi fleet, but everyone already had their hands full due to the ongoing war. 

A loud snap broke Iruka from his thoughts and current task, and he turned just in time to see a stray rope with a heavy pulley swing towards him with high speed. Raidou shouted out a warning, and Iruka managed, just in time, to jump out of the way and onto the wet floor of the deck. Iruka heard a loud crash where the pulley hit the railing behind him, and he was beyond grateful for his quick reflexes. The danger of the broken rope was not over though, as the pulley swayed around with dangerous momentum, caused by the ship tipping back and forth in sync with the movement of the sea. 

Genma quickly ran to grab a wooden hook to help catch the swaying rope. Raidou was suddenly beside Iruka, helping back on his feet, pushing him behind some water barrels. 

Iruka observed along with the rest of the crew while they all stayed back, allowing Raidou and Genma to try getting a hold of the rope before they would return to their posts. It made no sense for the rest of them to get in the way and potentially get hurt or thrown overboard because of impatience and recklessness. 

Just as Genma grabbed hold of the deadly and loose pulley, another piercing shriek pierced their ears. The sound was incredibly loud and sharp, leaving Iruka feeling like it had wrenched itself through his head and into the very core of his being. The sailors crouched down on pure instinct, covering their heads with their arms as if it could give some protection for what was to come. It sounded far closer this time, and Iruka was trembling when he turned his body to survey the sea between the wooden railings. At first, he saw nothing but the familiar sight of the ocean and tall waves. There was only darkness on the horizon.

It was not until another bolt of lightning lit up the sky that Iruka saw it.

Fear gripped him tightly, yanking the air from his lungs. Iruka held on to the last strand of strength that hadn’t left his body. Instinctively, his mind and body wanted to force him to his knees, to surrender. A part of Iruka accepted the fate that had just fallen upon him, realizing and knowing he would not get out of this alive. He knew then: It was foolish to hope for such miracles. 

Iruka, struck by the terror that such a creature could exist, closed his eyes.

Iruka had only seen it for a few seconds before the illumination from the lightning faded and hid what he now knew for sure existed in the dark, bottomless ocean. He hadn’t really seen the monster that was lurking in the surrounding storm—but the enormous grim shadow that did not fit into any of the surroundings, with two yellow glowing orbs attached near the top—left no doubt. 

He couldn’t comprehend that this was real. Tears poured from his eyes, and he already mourned all of his friends’ lives that would be lost today. 

After a few more moments of knowing what existed beyond the railings, the sounds of the deck got back to him. People were shouting orders in all directions, and Iruka took a moment to absorb in the surrounding scene. 

Genma and Raidou were working on fixing the rope and pulley. They seemed determined and put all their focus into the task before them, ignoring the other life-threatening danger that was no doubt coming for them all. Kotetsu was staring blankly into the sea while being dragged away by Izumo. Others were adjusting the sails and Asuma was at the back of the ship with Shikamaru, trying to steer the ship in the opposite direction and shouting more orders. Asuma kept looking back and forth between the ship deck and where Iruka had just seen the Leviathan. Iruka saw and felt the distress in Asuma’s body language. He was rigid while trying to stay calm and collected. Iruka’s brother cared deeply for every single one of his crew, and he knew Asuma was trying his best to come up with a solution. The problem was, and they all knew, that they were out in the open sea with no island nearby for them to seek shelter.

But Asuma kept going. He kept trying to do something despite the realization of a creature that likely would eat them in one mouthful. Iruka pulled himself from his horror-struck stupor and listened to the demands thrown at them. He would not give up now. He understood that there was unlikely to be any good outcome, but it would be a certain one if they didn’t try. Known to be stubborn, to the point of it being called pure idiocy, Iruka was set on seeing both Naruto and Kakashi again. 

As Iruka went to help adjust the sails that were halfway released on the masts to avoid damage in these powerful winds, his thoughts went back to the other ship that shouldn’t be too far away from them. 

He really hoped Kakashi had chosen another route than them when the storm hit, and that he and Naruto had not already fallen victim to this horrific creature. 

Naruto was the small boy he had found starving on a harbor they had visited many years ago. A lonely boy who Iruka witnessed other ship workers spitting on, giving out horrible insults, and calling Naruto a demon. All because of an assumed birth defect, leaving three scar-like streaks on each cheek. 

Iruka hadn’t had the heart to ignore it and walk away. He had spoken to Hiruzen, who had allowed Iruka to bring the boy with them as long as he did not get in the way. Naruto had been grateful, and he worked hard beside them even though it was not expected of him. He quickly won the hearts of everyone and he was never asked to leave, becoming a permanent part of their crew at the age of twelve. 

When Naruto had turned sixteen, he expressed wanting to help and assist other people in need, deciding a career in shipping wasn’t what he wanted. Iruka, who at the time had gotten to know the captain of The Tactician, had asked Kakashi for a favor. Soon Naruto moved ships and started a fresh path in life, winning over more souls as they went. 

Iruka never told Kakashi how he felt. They never really talked about their relationship; it was just something that had developed over a period of time. To be honest, Iruka wasn’t sure where they stood. 

It had started when Iruka had been temporarily hired as extra crew for The Tactician, shortly before Naruto had joined as an apprentice on said ship. While Iruka mostly worked on cargo ships, it was a unique experience to work on a ship purely made for protection detail. Kakashi was known to be picky with its crew, so it had been a great honor to be accepted on board. Almost everyone there was ex-military and had a mindset set for the worst-case scenarios at all times—which had been rather overwhelming at the start. 

When the ship they had escorted broke down in the middle of the sea and needed repairs, they were all stuck on board with nothing to do for several days. Kakashi’s ship was well-looked after, so there had been little maintenance to keep up with. Therefore, the crew had all gathered on the deck, drinking and exchanging stories from their exciting adventures. 

The permanent crew of The Tactician had experienced their fair bit of action, and Iruka had a grand time listening to their stories. Eventually, Kakashi joined them too, and Iruka had gotten to know a little more about their captain. 

The captain that hid his face behind an eyepatch and a mask had certainly intrigued Iruka. 

He had heard several rumors about the ex-military general. Iruka knew Kakashi to be a legend at sea, someone who could face and survive the worst of dangerous situations. Some claimed he hid his face to cover brutal scars earned from fighting a skilled pirate in his teenage years. Others claimed he held a curse, and everyone that saw his face would fall dead. A curse placed upon Kakashi at a young age to deny the man love in life. 

Iruka had been more convinced about the scarring part, as he was not much of a believer in the supernatural. He knew now that Kakashi had no horrible scars except one that ran across his left eye, and Iruka had yet to fall dead from the so-called curse.

Back then, Iruka was fascinated by how at ease everyone seemed to be around the captain known to be one of the deadliest men at sea, and it didn’t take long before Iruka felt the same way. Kakashi definitely had a natural authority to him, but he was also witty and fun. He had also seemed very interested in everything Iruka said and asked plenty of questions, never giving Iruka a chance to feel inferior.

Soon they had excluded themselves to their own corner of the deck and talked while basking in the silvery moonlight. Iruka had felt attracted to the man—not just for his pleasant looks based on the little he could see, but the deep intelligence that shone through every word that was said.

Iruka still remembered the way Kakashi looked at him that night. It caused him to feel bold and find the courage to run a hand down Kakashi’s arm suggestively. Kakashi had shivered under his touch, and it was enough for Iruka to know. It was dangerous territory; he had known that then, but he went for it regardless. Same-gender relationships weren’t heavily accepted, so people tended to be cautious whenever they engaged in such activities. It wasn’t unknown that ship crews sought out each other to get rid of some sexual frustration as they were, more often than not, stuck at sea in lengthy periods of time. And since most crews consisted mostly of men, it wasn't that uncommon in this field of work for men to seek each other's company. 

As Iruka had walked away to his private cabin (it was a big ship and most had their own sleeping quarters), he knew Kakashi would shortly follow, giving it some time before he joined Iruka to make their activities to come a little less obvious—even though the rest of the crew was probably too sleepy or drunk to notice. 

It had been a wonderful night, and they spent many more together during the rest of their trip.

After Iruka had left the ship and returned to the Sea Monkey, Asuma’s ship in the Sarutobi fleet, they continued to see each other whenever they were at the same harbor at the same time. Iruka was fairly sure Kakashi’s co-captain, Gai, knew about them, and he suspected that Genma had also figured it out. Still, he never worried that Genma might out them as he was certain Genma was in love with Raidou.

The Tactician and Sea Monkey often roamed the same waters, allowing their paths to cross fairly often. Which was why Iruka had suggested hiring Kakashi’s crew and ship, and why Kakashi and Naruto should be somewhere nearby. 

Iruka hoped that Kakashi had turned his ship around when the storm hit, but the truth was, Iruka knew better than that; Kakashi might not be within reach, but he would still be close enough to face the danger they now had stumbled upon.

Another shriek filled the air, and Iruka knew the monster was closer than before. The crew looked at each other, and Iruka saw fear and despair reflected in their eyes. Iruka didn’t want his friends to die to such a horrible fate, but what could he do?

“Ready the cannons, starboard side!” 

Asuma’s booming voice set them all in motion. They might not have a ship built for fighting, but they had some equipment needed to defend themselves. Iruka’s hands moved with pure muscle memory as he rolled one cannon into place with help from Raidou and Kotetsu, while Genma and Izumo grabbed the cannonballs and gunpowder. 

Once everything was in place, they stood there silently, tense, and focused. Their eyes intently surveyed the black ocean around them, waiting to catch a glimpse of the beast. Nobody said anything, and nobody even took the time to look at each other. It didn’t need to be said that these cannons would likely do nothing to help them, but no one on this ship wanted to go down without a fight. 

The storm howled. Loud crashing from angry waves and creaking sounds of the ship in motion felt almost deafening in his ears.

They waited, and for a few minutes, nothing happened. Iruka turned to look at his brother, who must have seen Iruka move because he also turned his head to look down at him. Asuma gave Iruka a sad smile, and Iruka could only shake his head. He knew that Asuma blamed himself for this, but nobody could have anticipated a creature like this to even exist. 

Iruka’s mind and body were burning with dejection and anguish. Asuma and his family had taken Iruka in and treated him like their own. Iruka hated the fact that Asuma was on this ship with him and that Hiruzen and Biwako Sarutobi would lose two sons today.

Suddenly, the wind eased and a small opening appeared in the clouds.

A part of Iruka wished he never got to see what was about to kill them. He almost wished he could just die right then rather than experiencing this absolute horror. 

The opening in the clouds provided enough light to see what was lurking in the deep sea. Another shriek surged through them, and this time they could see the source. The monster was so close, they could see it in the illuminating light from the sky. At first, it looked like a shadow, standing tall as a mountain on the horizon—until it broke through the clouds.

Iruka’s breath got caught in his throat. Because, how could something so big, only be known as a myth? How could this Leviathan hide so well, with a size so large?

This was not how Iruka had expected to die. 

Then, before they had a chance to study it further, the Leviathan jolted and surged forward, face-first into the water. This time they could even hear a loud splash in the far distance. 

Everyone on the ship tensed and grabbed on to the cannons. They were absolutely horrified, and a minor part of Iruka was thankful he had relieved himself not too long ago.

Then Iruka saw it. 

Just under the surface of the sea, coming towards them with unfathomable speed was a yellow glow. Iruka shouted out a warning, and they all started firing the cannons. The creature was still under the water’s surface, so the cannons wouldn’t do much, but they kept loading them and shooting in pure panic.

Suddenly the yellow light faded and disappeared. It left Iruka confused at first, making him wonder what happened and where it went… Until he realized. 

“It’s diving!” Iruka shouted out in alarm.

Then, many things happened too fast to keep track. There was a tremendous splash and suddenly an angry shadow towered above them. Iruka had to bend his back, as craning his neck wasn’t enough to see the top where the monster tilted his head down at them and roared.

The crew that hadn’t held onto something with a good grip were thrown back across the deck by the sheer force of the sound. Iruka loaded another cannon in a hurry and fired. 

It hit the beast, but he could tell it didn’t do much damage, though it made the Leviathan move with a sudden jolt. There was a loud crack, and the ship jerked around with sudden speed. It caused Iruka and everyone else to lose their grips and slide across the floor. Iruka got slammed into the railing, while some others got thrown off the ship and into the icy water. It took the brunette some time to gather his wits again as pain from the powerful impact occupied every sense. After some long seconds, Iruka opened his eyes again and saw what he could only assume was the Leviathan’s tail, retracting back into the water. The masts of their ship were now broken straight off and lost into the sea. 

Iruka did not want to wonder what would happen if it hit the ship directly.

He managed to stumble onto his feet again, his body aching painfully with every movement. The leviathan kept circulating them, snapping its nose and mouth into the water. Iruka turned his body around from the sight and immediately searched for other crew members. He could see Asuma stumble back into his position, Genma got hoisted back up on his feet with help from Izumo, while Raidou, Kotetsu, and some other crew lay unconscious on the floor. Iruka dragged himself over to Kotetsu who was closest to him and checked for a pulse, letting out a relieved breath when he found one. He grabbed Kotetsu’s arms and pulled him away from the railings and to a temporarily more secure location. Iruka turned to see Raidou waking up. Iruka took a step to assist him, but a huge flash of light that blinded him and a loud deafening bang stopped him in his tracks. The beast roared angrily and Iruka got enough vision back to see it move so fast it caused vast waves to hit their ship. Iruka half-blindly stumbled and lost his balance as the ship tipped dangerously sideways. More flashes and more bangs were to be heard and Iruka struggled to hold on to the ship to avoid getting thrown overboard.

There was a small break in whatever seemed to be attacking the monster, and Iruka pried his eyes open to see The Tactician approach. 

Iruka’s heart got caught in his throat by dread. Kakashi and Naruto were on the other ship, and this was the very last place he wanted them to be. Not to mention attacking the monster, aggravating it, and putting themselves at even more risk. Iruka knew he wouldn’t survive this, so there was no reason for Kakashi to doom himself and his crew to the same fate. But now it was too late. Kakashi and Naruto were here, and now, not only the ones on Sea Monkey would lose their lives, but the ones on The Tactician would as well. 

Then, something happened that Iruka wasn’t quite able to register. Suddenly he lost all sense of gravity and an overwhelmingly loud crash filled his ears. Before Iruka could make sense of what was happening, his body got engulfed with something icy-cold and a salty substance filled his mouth and lungs. 

He was no longer on the ship, and Iruka had no sense of where the water’s surface might be. He struggled to swim anywhere as panic overcame him with the trepidation of drowning. Something hard hit him violently in the ribs, causing a blinding pain and more water to rush his lungs. Iruka instantly grabbed on to it, and he understood it was a piece of wooden wreck. 

He clung to it desperately. 

He tried to open his eyes underwater and could vaguely register some source of light. He tried his best to move towards it.

Still underwater, getting closer and closer to losing consciousness, Iruka dragged his body across the wreck. He finally reached the surface with a body close to shutting down because of hypothermia. Iruka could finally cough, and he violently emptied his lungs and stomach of saltwater. After several minutes of just focusing on catching his breath, he crawled further up on the floating piece of wreckage. Iruka managed to get to a spot that was not covered by the water from the freezing sea by using some of the very last strength left in his body.

Iruka struggled to make sense of his surroundings. He was not sure how he ended up in the water until he looked up to see three bright flares lighting up the sky, and the only ship he saw was The Tactician. The leviathan seemed to have put more distance between itself and the ship, but Iruka could still see it, roaring and snapping its mouth in the air—almost like an animal that wants to attack but is sensing some kind of danger. 

Suddenly the environment around them lit up as the moon peeked through a clearing in the clouds. Iruka vaguely registered that the wind had settled down a little and that the waves weren’t as violent as before; though they are still powerful enough to throw Iruka off, if he were to loosen his grip for a single second.

The leviathan shrieked again, and it made a shooting pain run through Iruka’s head, just as he saw it dive into the sea. 

For a moment there was nothing to be heard but wind and crashing waves, and Iruka noticed how his body was shivering with such intensity breathing got harder and Iruka had to put all his energy into holding on and gasping for air. 

He vaguely heard several more flares being shot up in the sky, providing more light to the surroundings. At this point, Iruka struggled to keep his eyes open. He saw a rope nearby and put a very last effort in to crawl over to it so he could grab and tie it around his waist with desperate and clumsy hands. 

Once he managed to tie the rope, he laid down onto his back and looked up into the sky. The storm was no doubt starting to settle down, and Iruka managed to be thankful for that before he was sent into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and would love to hear what you think!  
> If there is any tags or warnings you think I missed and should have added, please let me know ^^
> 
> Next and final chapter will be posted on Monday ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter for you all, enjoy ^_^

When Iruka started coming too again, he was no longer feeling cold. Instead, his body felt warm with something soft and comfortable settled over him. He laid still, eyes closed for a moment, allowing his body to wake up slowly. It took him several minutes until his last memories entered his mind.

Storm… Leviathan… Drowning... Ships…The Tactician… Asuma, Naruto, Kakashi…

Iruka’s eyes shot open and he found himself staring at a wood-paneled ceiling. He tried to comprehend the fact that he is not dead. He turned his head to look at his surroundings, and could immediately tell, based on the design and interior, that he was on Kakashi’s ship. He turned in bed and immediately let out a loud groan as the movement caused a shooting pain to rip through his ribs. He laid back down and gasped for air, waiting until the pain settled to a manageable amount.

Leaving the bed didn’t seem to be an option. Instead, he had to lay still to feel the comfortable rocking of the ship and allow the most recent memories to flood through him. He understood that most of the crew of the Sea Monkey likely was lost at sea. Somehow, he had survived and been picked up by Kakashi’s crew. He couldn’t help the small hope of not being the only survivor, and he _immensely_ hoped that Asuma was still alive.

It was unlikely.

Asuma and Shikamaru had both been on the most vulnerable part of the ship when he assumed they had been attacked directly by the horrifying creature. Iruka tried to remember anything from that moment, but the only thing he managed to pick from his brain was being in the air before he hit the cold water.

Iruka wasn’t sure how long he had been lying there while his mind raked through all the horrible memories against his will, leaving him feeling an unbearable level of anxiety, when he heard footsteps outside of the door. He turned his head to see Sakura, one of the old shipmate students of The Tactician he had gotten to know a few years back, enter the room. She didn’t look at him as she entered and was more focused on the contents of the bag she held in her arms. She let out a big sigh as she put the bag down on a table close to him and placed her hands on her hips. When she finally looked over at Iruka and saw him looking back at her, she let out a small shout and hurried to sit next to him.

“Iruka-sensei!”

“Hey.” Iruka croaked out in reply, his throat feeling like someone had stuffed it with sandpaper. Sakura jumped back on her feet and grabbed a water jug nearby filling him a cup.

“Here you go, Iruka-sensei.” She said gently and handed him the cup before helping him sit up slightly with some extra pillows behind his back. Iruka did his best to ignore the agony that shot through his ribs as he was handled and swallowed a gulp of water. He was still weak, and accidentally swallowed more water than he could handle, causing it to go through the wrong pipe and sending him into a coughing fit. The coughing made the pain rocket through his chest and he instinctively hunched himself forward in an attempt of easing the stabbing sensations. Sakura was there telling him what to do, but he was in too much pain to hear what she said. Eventually, she must have just settled with rubbing comforting circles into his back.

“Thank you, Sakura-chan.” Iruka finally said once the pain settled.

“No problem, Iruka-sensei. I’m happy to see you’re finally awake!” Sakura replied with a soft smile on her face. Iruka noticed how much the young, insecure girl he knew years back, seemed to have grown into a strong, sensible woman, and he couldn’t help feeling a small burst of pride.

Iruka agreed to allow Sakura to look at his ribs and give him a full check-up. He laid back down in bed with help from the pinkette and let her lift his shirt to see his chest. When Iruka tilted his head down to look, he gasped as he saw how it was covered in violent, dark purple bruises. He had to take a deep breath when Sakura ran her hands over his ribs and gave them some gentle, and some not so gentle pokes. She explained to him that he had at least five broken ribs, but that he was lucky as it didn’t seem like he had punctured any of his lungs based on how his breathing wasn’t overly painful.

Once Iruka was covered again and Sakura was writing down some notes, he couldn’t help but ask.

“Sakura... The rest of the crew on our ship…” Iruka closed his eyes and willed himself not to shed any tears. He wanted to know, but he was terrified of what the answer would be.

Sakura put down her pen and looked blankly into the paper before letting out a deep sigh. She turned back to Iruka with sorrowful eyes.

“We found and picked up a few from the sea, some already dead, and some alive. A few died shortly after from hypothermia, but nine of the ship’s crew, including you, are still alive.” Sakura replied, sorrow evident in her voice.

Relief flooded through Iruka from knowing he wasn’t the only survivor. He couldn’t hold back his tears this time, as he once again recalled the memory of being thrown in the sea and seeing only Kakashi’s ship afterward.

“Who…” Iruka swallowed, scared to learn who made it and who did not. “Who made it? Asuma… Is he…” Iruka wasn’t able to finish the sentence, as the words _Asuma_ and _dead_ weren’t something he wanted to hear in the same sentence.

Sakura nodded. “Yes, Asuma is alive. But, Iruka, I’m so sorry. He’s in a coma. When we were able to fish him up from the sea, he wasn’t breathing. We managed to get his heart beating again, but he hasn’t woken up yet... “

Sakura’s voice was soft, and she grabbed Iruka’s hand as an effort to comfort him. Tears trailed down his face and he was only able to nod in reply.

“The others?” He asked eventually.

“Genma, Raidou, Azuki, Mio, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo are also still with us. Kotetsu and Genma are still unconscious, but their prognosis looks good. We expect them, like you did, to wake up any day now.” Sakura replied.

Iruka nodded.

“Thank you, Sakura-chan,” Iruka said and squeezed her hand as a thank you.

Sakura smiled at him and then let him know she was doing her rounds now to check up on everyone. She would have to go but promised she would be back soon with something for him to eat.

Iruka was once again left on his own, allowed to let the information from Sakura sink in. _Nine!_ Nine people from their ship had survived being thrown into the cold water. That was beyond the numbers Iruka had previously imagined, and as furious as he was that Kakashi and Naruto had risked their life, he was beyond grateful that they rescued them. Though, he would undoubtedly give Kakashi a piece of his mind later for doing something so reckless and irresponsible. The crew on The Tactician must have worked their hands off to find them all spread in the water.

* * *

Iruka must have dozed off because the next thing he knew was that he woke up from the sound of someone entering his room. He turned his head and saw Kakashi stand in the doorway before he stepped in and shut the door behind him. Kakashi looked over at Iruka, and when he saw Iruka look straight back at him, he hurried over and sat down on his knees next to Iruka’s bed. He grabbed Iruka’s hand and pressed his lips to his knuckles.

“Hey, Kakashi.” Iruka whispered to his obviously worried lover. Kakashi closed his eyes and hugged Iruka’s hand.

“I thought I lost you.” Kakashi choked out, sounding emotionally impacted by said fact.

Iruka reached forward with his free hand and wiped tears off Kakashi’s cheek.

“I’m alive, thanks to you, love.” Iruka said gently.

Kakashi nodded, eyes still closed. Kakashi wasn’t used to letting his emotions out on display like this, and Iruka understood that Kakashi was trying his best to keep himself composed. A feeling of warmth spread in his body from seeing how affected Kakashi was by the thought of losing him. Iruka was sure then, that he meant more to Kakashi than just an occasional lay.

When Kakashi eventually managed to compose himself, he opened his eyes and pulled his mask down. He cupped Iruka’s face with a light touch and leaned forward to place his lips over Iruka’s. The kiss was soft, but at the same time not. Iruka felt how Kakashi pressed into him, almost as an attempt to make sure Iruka was indeed still there. Iruka leaned into it and opened his mouth to allow Kakashi to deepen the kiss. Kakashi happily obliged.

That’s how they stayed for some time—just kissing each other, slow and tender, appreciating that they both were still alive to do it.

When they finally broke apart, Kakashi tucked a strand of stray hair behind Iruka’s ear and looked at him affectionately. Kakashi explained that he had to get back to his duties, but he promised he would return to see Iruka soon and that Sakura would be back any time now with something to eat. Iruka pulled Kakashi in for another chaste kiss before letting him go.

Once Kakashi left, Iruka laid back into the bed and stared at the ceiling. He registered the ship doing a slight rocking movement, and he immediately tensed up and felt his anxiety levels rise. Iruka gripped onto the sides of the bed frame and held on tightly. He was still at sea, where the leviathan could come for them again at any time. He regretted not asking either Sakura or Kakashi about whether they were safe, and if they were far away from where they had encountered the horrendous creature. He had been too concerned about his friends to be worried about anything else at the time. Iruka didn’t even know for how long he had been unconscious before he had woken up in the cabin. Sakura gave him the impression that he had been out for some time, but that was too vague to give a decent answer.

The sound of his heartbeats filled his ears, and he struggled to breathe. Iruka felt like he was suffocating and gripped the hem of the shirt around his throat as if separating it from his skin would help. What if the Leviathan came back for them? He would die in this cabin all alone, never allowed to see the light of the sun again, or experience the chilly breeze that carried the smell of the sea with it. What if they all survived the first round of events, only to be claimed by death from a second one?

Iruka couldn’t breathe, and he felt his lids go heavy before he fell into darkness once again.

* * *

Iruka woke up to someone gently shaking him and calling his name. He blinked his eyes open and was faced by a blur of pink. It took him some time to focus on the pink blur’s face but finally registered that Sakura was speaking with worried tones.

“Iruka-sensei! Can you hear me?” Sakura called out and looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. Iruka’s mouth was dry, and he had to swallow before replying.

“Sakura, what’s going on?” Iruka’s throat still felt sore when he spoke.

Sakura observed him for a tense second before she seemed to relax, shoulders dropping and her head falling forward. She appeared relieved and seemed to need a moment.

“Thank god. I think you passed out. Do you remember what happened? Was it from pain? Are you feeling dizzy or lightheaded?” Sakura asked after a few moments.

Iruka needed some time to consider her questions, not understanding quite what she was talking about. He raked through his brain, trying to remember what happened before he fell asleep. He remembered Kakashi entering his room, and…

Iruka’s eyes shot open and he grabbed Sakura’s hand that was touching his forehead to check if he had a fever.

“Sakura! The monster! We have to get away from here, we need to get somewhere safe!” Iruka urged with hysteria. He could feel his heart rate going back up, but ignored it, desperately needing an answer from Sakura.

Sakura grabbed his hand reassuringly.

“We’re docked at the moment. We are in a small fjord and land surrounds the ship. It will not reach us here.” Her voice was calm but stern while she held Iruka’s gaze with her own.

Once the implications of what she just told him got through to him, Iruka was able to relax a little and his pulse slowed. Neither of them said anything for a minute, and when Iruka spoke next he could speak calmly.

“I think I had a panic attack earlier.”

Sakura nodded at that. “I think so too.”

Iruka closed his eyes, enjoying the slight relief of knowing that for now, they were ok.

“I’ll send Naruto or Captain Kakashi to you and have them explain everything. But right now, I think you need to eat something. I understand you might not have much of an appetite, but I highly encourage you to have something solid in your stomach. It’ll help with your energy levels and you should be able to eat more in a day or two without getting sick.”

Iruka agreed and Sakura helped him to sit up against some pillows before she handed him a small bento that seemed to contain some rice that looked more like porridge and burned grilled fish. Iruka thanked her and let Sakura carry on with her duties and check up on the other survivors.

Sakura had been right. He wasn’t able to eat much, but he forced himself to eat and swallow it down with some water. After a few bites, he had to take a break. He listened to the sounds that broke through the door and walls. Now that he allowed himself to analyze the rocking of the ship, he could tell they were not out in the open sea, and he felt a little embarrassed for reacting the way he had.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Naruto barged into his room and threw his arms around Iruka with no regard for his injuries, chattering excitedly of how happy he was that Iruka was alive. The teenager that Iruka had taken such a good liking to (and practically considered his own son) was holding him so tight, Iruka’s ribs felt like they were going to cave in, causing Iruka to hunch over in pain. Naruto let go immediately and started apologizing a thousand times until Iruka was able to wave him off and ignore most of the agony. He was incredibly relieved to see his boy alive and well.

Naruto stayed for several hours, answering some of Iruka’s questions, but mainly remaining to keep Iruka company. The blonde decided that it was better to let Kakashi explain the leviathan situation, as he didn’t quite understand it all himself, but he reassured Iruka that they were safe for now.

After Naruto left, Iruka tried to read one of the books Naruto had borrowed from Tenzou to give Iruka something to do. Though, as much as Iruka tried to read, he couldn’t help but focus on anything else than the lingering anxiety and sadness that had been present in every moment since he woke up.

Iruka hadn’t expected to survive. From the moment he heard the first shriek, Iruka had expected to die. Being alive felt almost a little distant. Like, the idea of it, it was there—but not reachable.

But he lived. He was alive.

While many others weren’t.

Seven of Iruka’s shipmates were forever lost. He hadn’t been particularly close to many of them, but he knew them and considered them friends.

His greatest loss would of course be Asuma if he never woke up from the coma. He had just gotten married to a beautiful woman called Kurenai two months before this trip and already expected a baby. Asuma had told him how he had planned on doing a few more jobs before he retired from the sea and settled down properly with his lovely wife.

Iruka really hoped he would pull through.

Then there was Genma and Kotetsu, who was still unconscious, and Iruka knew Raidou and Izumo would be left devastated if the worst case were to happen to their lover and friend. Iruka trusted Sakura’s abilities, and when she said he would be ok, Iruka knew it to be true, but he couldn’t help worrying regardless.

Iruka mourned his lost friends, and he couldn’t help wondering if he could have done anything differently to save them. He understood he was suffering from survivor guilt. While Iruka had his family, Naruto, and Kakashi, he had never settled down with anyone, or really planned to make a family of his own. Some of his lost friends had wives and children. They had parents they supported with the gold they earned from these jobs. Now their families might suffer beyond losing a husband or son.

If Iruka had died in their stead, people would mourn him for a while, but they would get over it, and Iruka would be nothing but a distant memory. Hiruzen would be sad to lose his adopted son, but he was not dependent on Iruka’s support.

There was a light knock on Iruka’s door that woke him up from his mournful thoughts. Kakashi poked his head in the door and gave him a small smile before entering the room completely and sat down next to him.

“Naruto tells me you have some questions?” The silver-haired man asked softly, grabbing Iruka’s hand with his own.

Iruka nodded, gaze a little distant. He sat for a moment just holding on to Kakashi’s hand while he allowed himself to change his line of thought. Kakashi waited patiently and stroked the top of Iruka’s fingers reassuringly before Iruka finally spoke.

“How did we survive? How did any of us manage to survive our ship getting destroyed? How is your ship unharmed? I don’t understand what happened, Kakashi. I was sure we were all going to die out there.” Iruka’s voice was shaky when he poured out the questions of how they survived the impossible.

Kakashi’s thumb continued to stroke Iruka’s hand, and his gaze shifted from looking at Iruka, to look at the opposite wall. He leaned his head against the wall and looked thoughtful.

“It’s not the first time I have encountered the leviathan,” Kakashi whispered.

Iruka gasped.

“The first time was roughly twelve years ago, around the start of the war. We were a fleet of sixty-eight ships when we encountered it. Same waters you were attacked, and we were also caught in a storm. We fought, blasted hundreds of explosives on it, but nothing worked.” Kakashi shook his head at the memory but continued.

“When a few ships sank or were destroyed, they shot up flares, and we noticed how the creature seemed to flee from those areas. We launched more flares, and it shied away. Not enough to stop the attack, but enough to make it keep some distance.” Kakashi was still rubbing Iruka’s hand, and Iruka was thankful for the small gesture of comfort while listening to Kakashi’s tale.

“It wasn’t until sunrise the leviathan dived and didn’t come back up to attack again. We figured it was extremely sensitive to light. Maybe it lives at the deepest depth of the sea because of that.” Kakashi turned towards Iruka. They stared at each other and Iruka saw in Kakashi’s eyes how the memory affected him. Iruka leaned in to give him a soft kiss, and Kakashi smiled softly at him.

“When you were attacked, I recalled the sounds of the shrieks and roars from that event many years ago, even at a great distance. We changed our course to get to you, launched flares, and shot flash cannonballs at it. We enraged it, but it backed off. The thing that seemed to chase it away this time, though, was the moon when it peeked through the clouds and lit up the sky.”

Iruka carefully leaned into Kakashi, every movement still extremely painful, but he hummed in satisfaction when Kakashi wrapped an arm around him.

“I’ve heard stories, I just never believed them. How can something like that possibly be real? Iruka asked and rested his head on Kakashi’s shoulder. Kakashi didn’t reply but leaned further into Iruka’s touch.

“I hate that you endangered yourselves to save us, but I am grateful. I am beyond happy that you are ok, but please don’t do that again.” Iruka pleaded and hid his face in Kakashi’s neck.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle and shook his chin against Iruka’s hair.

“I was hired as a protection detail, I wouldn’t be doing my job if I didn’t try.” Kakashi replied.

Iruka's heart sank. Not that he would ever want Kakashi to endanger himself for the sake of saving him, but having Kakashi say he only came for them because he was paid to do so, strangely hurt. It made Iruka feel like he was the only one who wanted their relationship to be more than it currently was. Iruka was about to pull back, but Kakashi held him in place.

“I have something to confess, Iruka.” Kakashi started, a little hesitant.

“I heard rumors about your shipment and destination. I knew the waters you would have to cross to get there. It wasn’t a coincidence that I could be found on the same docks at a very convenient time for you. I knew you guys would need to hire another ship for extra protection, considering the value of your shipment, so I manipulated the situation for you to choose us.” He told Iruka seriously.

Iruka pulled back and met Kakashi’s eyes, trying to understand what Kakashi was saying.

“Of course, I didn’t know there would be a storm, or that the leviathan would appear, but it horrified me knowing it might. I know the dangers that come in our professions, but I couldn’t bear the thought of maybe losing you to the sea. We specifically loaded our ship with weapons to potentially fend off the beast if we were to encounter it.” Kakashi explained carefully before pulling Iruka against him, burying his face into Iruka’s hair again.

Realization dawned on Iruka then; Kakashi came for him. Not because of the well-paid job, which Iruka had thought a minute ago, but because Kakashi wanted to protect him. A warm and fuzzy feeling filled Iruka with the implications that came with the confession, and Iruka tightened his grip around Kakashi.

“You mean more to me than just release, dear. I hope you know that.” Kakashi mumbled into Iruka’s hair.

Iruka couldn’t help but giggle at that. Kakashi was not someone Iruka had ever envisioned to get shy, and he couldn’t help find Kakashi incredibly adorable at this very moment.

Iruka turned in Kakashi’s arms, ignoring the pain from moving, and pulled him in for a kiss. Kakashi happily kissed him back.

After they broke apart, they sat there together for a while. Iruka asked more about the attack, and Kakashi even let a few tears fall when he explained how he felt when he saw Iruka’s ship get wrecked under the Leviathan’s tail. Kakashi and the crew had been devastated but decided they would keep looking for survivors. They searched for several hours before they gave up. Iruka had been one of the first ones they found, as he had clamped himself to one of the bigger wreckages floating about.

Kakashi then went on to tell him about the other survivors. Asuma was in critical condition, but still breathing. His prognosis was not looking good at the moment, but they hoped he would pull through. Iruka was told Izumo wanted to visit Iruka, and that Iruka should expect a visitor the coming day. Iruka also voiced to Kakashi that he would like to see Genma and Raidou. Kakashi thought it was a good idea, and agreed.

They sat there talking for several hours, and Iruka completely forgot about his anxiety as they spoke through the night.

* * *

The next several days went by in a blur. Kakashi checked on him regularly and a limping Izumo visited Iruka.

They talked about their experience about the traumatizing events, and how they hoped Genma, Kotetsu and Asuma would wake up soon.

Iruka was aided in getting on the deck a few times for fresh air. The first trip was a total disaster after Kakashi helped him outside in the late evening and it was dark. Iruka had suffered from a severe panic attack as the dark sky triggered memories of the horrifying night, causing his anxiety to spike his heart rate dangerously. Kakashi had calmed him down and quickly guided him back inside to his well-lit cabin where he had held Iruka tight and whispered comforting words into his ear.

The next time went better as it was broad daylight, and Iruka actually managed to enjoy it.

Kakashi had explained to them that they would stay docked for another week at least, as they needed to analyze the weather before moving back out, not wanting to risk going out in another storm. Iruka fully supported this; though he didn’t like the idea of going into open waters again one bit; he knew it needed to be done for them all to get home.

Genma had woken the next day. He had been quite jumbled and confused and didn’t remember much of the attack at all.

The next to wake up was Kotetsu. Kotetsu seemed to take everything fairly well. He suffered from anxiety, but nothing to the degree that hit Iruka.

Eventually, they set sails into the sea again, and they expected to reach Japan’s coast in little more than a week. The weather prognosis looked good, and Kakashi was fairly convinced they would be fine. Iruka and Kotetsu managed to spend some time outside as long as there was daylight, but they both struggled to stay on the deck when it got dark outside. Iruka had trouble looking into the horizon in fear of seeing a tall, dark shadow with two yellow-glowing orbs, and both he and Kotetsu preferred to spend their time in their well-lit cabin.

Kakashi often kept Iruka company during the day. They talked about random topics and often left each other's bodies with some subtle and lingering touches, and every evening, Kakashi would kiss Iruka good night.

When there were approximately two more days until they would hit the coast, Iruka and Kakashi spent some time together on a slightly secluded part of the deck, enjoying the slight breeze and warmth of the sun.

“Do you think you will go out on the sea again after this?” Kakashi asked softly.

Iruka had thought about it but wasn’t sure. Being on the sea had become his life, it was where he belonged, but as things were now, Iruka was traumatized. He didn’t know if he would forever fear another encounter with the Leviathan or other possible monsters out there again.

“I don’t know.” Iruka simply replied.

Kakashi nodded and turned his gaze to look at the calm sea. Neither of them said anything for a while, both thinking about the situation and where to go forward from now. Iruka didn’t doubt Kakashi would hire him if Iruka so desired, but Kakashi seemed to understand being on the sea wasn’t the place for Iruka right now. Especially since the smallest gust of wind made his body tense and caused his anxiety levels to rise. Kakashi noticed, and he would send Iruka worried glances every time.

“I’m going to retire.” Kakashi blurted.

Iruka whipped his head around and looked at Kakashi with wide eyes of surprise.

“What, why?”

Kakashi sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

“Recently I’ve been considering settling down. As much as I love the sea, I’ve had my share of action. Living a quiet life is starting to sound more and more tempting.”

“Oh.” Was all Iruka could reply before he turned away again.

Kakashi was moving on, to Iruka’s great despair. A part of Iruka was happy for Kakashi, but another felt a little hurt. Settling down often indicated starting a family, and there would be no place for Iruka in such a setting as he could not bring any children into the world. Kakashi had loudly indicated that Iruka meant a fair bit to him, but once again Iruka was reminded that they never really talked about their relationship. There was no real promise for them as a couple or even mentions of love—other than Iruka's nickname for him. Iruka currently could not function on the sea, and that had probably been very unappealing to witness.

Iruka kept his focus on the sea.

“What do you plan to do in your new way of life?” Iruka asked, grateful that his voice sounded normal.

“I bought some land that has a nice house and a barn on it. Maybe I’ll get some animals and become a farmer?” There was a playful tone to Kakashi’s voice, and Iruka turned to look at him with a doubtful look. Iruka could imagine Kakashi more with a desk job than milking cows.

“How would you do that? Do you even have any farming experience?”

Iruka had done some farm work in his younger days before his parents died in a fire, so he had some experience, but since Kakashi grew up in a family devoted to the military, Iruka doubted he even knew what farming meant.

“Mah, guess I was hoping for someone to show me the ropes.” Kakashi replied with a smile.

Iruka’s breath hitched, wondering if Kakashi meant what Iruka thought he did.

Kakashi leaned closer.

“It might be a little forward, but I would like it if you joined me.” Kakashi’s voice was hesitant, and he looked at Iruka expectant and hopeful.

Iruka felt thrown into a tornado of emotions. One minute he thought Kakashi might want a future together, the next minute, he thought he read it all wrong, and now Kakashi is practically asking him to move in? Iruka was at a loss at what to say. He wanted to be with Kakashi; he knew he did, but what would people say? Kakashi was a highly respected and retired military general; bringing Iruka with him could damage Kakashi’s reputation. Kakashi was expected to get a wife and seven children. Not a male lover and some cows.

“What about family? Do you not want children?” Iruka had to ask.

Kakashi tilted his head and studied Iruka for a small moment before he replied.

“Well, with you I will have a family. Naruto is practically your son, and I was planning on writing him down on my will.”

Iruka gasped at that and had to restrain himself from throwing his arms around Kakashi and kissing him passionately. Instead, he settled with grabbing his hands in a tight grip. Kakashi didn’t seem to mind.

“You would do that?”

“Of course; that kid has a way with people, I’m sure he’s probably in half the people he’s met wills already.” Kakashi joked and Iruka punched him lightly in the arm while shaking his head, smiling.

“Naruto does melt hearts, doesn’t he?” Iruka laughed fondly.

Kakashi nodded and winked at Iruka “He learned from the best.”

Iruka knew he was blushing furiously at that.

“I want Naruto to be The Tactician’s future captain. I will leave Tenzou and Guy to finish his training, and he will of course have a home with us when he wants to visit.”

 _’Home, with us.’_ The words were ringing in Iruka’s ears. Kakashi wanted to share a home with him and they would be farmers picking potatoes and milking cows together. Maybe have a dog or two.

“That is, if that is what you want.” Iruka heard the insecurity in Kakashi’s voice, and it was a tone Iruka was unfamiliar with. At the moment Iruka didn’t care if anyone saw them, he didn’t care whether or not they were supposed to keep their relationship secret. He leaned towards Kakashi and placed his lips over the beautiful silver-haired man's masked ones. Kakashi leaned into the touch.

“I would love to go with you, Kakashi.” Iruka said as he pulled away. He paused for a moment, considering if he should say what was on the tip of his tongue or not. “I love you.”

Kakashi’s eyes shot open, and he stared at Iruka with awe. He grabbed Iruka’s neck with one hand and pulled his mask down with the other. He dragged Iruka in for another kiss, this one firm and passionate.

Once they finally broke apart, Kakashi spoke.

“I love you too, Iruka, Will you be mine always?”

It sounded very much like Kakashi was asking Iruka for his hand in marriage. Iruka let out a loud laugh and smiled excitedly at Kakashi.

“Yes.”

Kakashi appeared stunned at the simple answer before he looked absolutely overjoyed. He cupped Iruka's cheeks with tender hands and was about to say something when he got interrupted by Naruto barging towards them completely out of breath, but with a huge grin spread on his face. It was obvious the blonde had run in a full sprint from somewhere else, likely from somewhere on the opposite side of the ship. He was so excited he didn't even seem to notice how intimately Iruka and Kakashi sat together.

“Dad!” Naruto shouted excitedly and Iruka turned further in Kakashi’s arms to get a better look at what was going on behind them.

“Uncle Asuma is awake!”

Iruka gasped at the happy surprise. He turned to look at Kakashi, who was staring back at him with a warm and content smile on his face, still with his mask down despite Naruto being there to see. Iruka pulled him in for another kiss, overjoyed by the wonderful news. They were completely lost in the moment, but vaguely registered hearing his son mutter something about _finally getting together._

Iruka had a long way to go before he healed from the traumatizing events, but from this moment and forward, he didn't doubt that they would all be just fine…

Or better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! I hope you enjoyed this fic and I would of course love to hear your feedback :) 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
